Who I Once Was
by o0Kage-Yuki0o
Summary: "Hello Major." Kagome grinned, red eyes holding warmth as she greeted the coven, "And here I thought the God of War was dead...but here he is...a vegetarian.." She looked over the family flashing her teeth, "Pity" (Inu-Twilight-True Blood Crossover)


**Who I Once Was**

**Summary:** "Hello Major." Kagome grinned, red eyes holding warmth as she greeted the coven, "And here I thought the God of War was dead...but here he is...a vegetarian.." She looked over the family flashing her teeth, "Pity"

**Crossover:** True Blood/Inuyasha/Twilight

**Pairings:** Kagome/Jasper/Eric

AUISH- Meaning that yes people know about vampires so they made true blood and vampire bars.

_**Chapter One**_

Kagome Higurashi watched with bored red eyes as her fellow vampires loitered about the vampire bar, sipping from a bottle of B negative true blood. It was a pale comparison to the real thing but she was in Bill's domain so she would put up with it. Ever since he had taken up with that human girl, Sookie, he had cracked down on vampires drinking from humans.

He was a real drag now, Eric was right Bill was whipped. She sneered as a few fang bangers, humans who wanted to have sex and be used by vampires, fawned over her fellow vampire brethren. Now, she had no real problem with humans, some of her best friends had been human. But it was the fang bangers she hated.

They went after vampires not because they loved them or even liked them just but because they liked the _idea_ of being a vampire. The lure and darkness that surrounded their kind was to addicting for most humans to ignore and so they came flocking like moths to the flame.

"Hey did ya hear? I heard the God of war is still live!" Her ears perked up at that and she turned in their stool, her long slim pale legs uncrossing under her short red dress.

She tossed the vampire males a small sexy smirk, inviting herself into the conversation. "You don't say? I thought he died in the last big war?"

The black hair male shook his head his pony tail moving with the motion. "Nope. Heard he's holed up in some small backwater town in Washington. Forks or something I'm not so sure but I heard he's part of a pretty big coven too." He shot her a cocky smirk hoping she was interested.

Kagome took one last sip from her true blood and placed it on the table her gold bangles clanging at the action. "You don't say, well I guess I'll have to pay the major a visit." With that she stood up and left the bar, leaving behind a pouting male and exited the building a small excited smile on her lips.

With a giddy feeling she hadn't had in years she approached a cherry red crotch rocket motorcycle and straddled it her dress rising on her legs to rest on her thighs and pulled on a black riders helmet, she did not want her hair getting all messed up on the ride, and kicked her bike into action.

She revered it once, making the bystanders cheer, and sped off intent on making it to Washington before the sun rose, not that it bothered her but if it did rise she would have to change into her black riding cat suit to avoid blinding people with her sparkly skin.

Sadly time was as always not on her side and two hours into her ride she had to pull off into a rest stop and change into her black form fitting leather black cat suit and was once again on the road. A perk of being one of the undead was that she didn't have normal bodily functions. She didn't have to stop to eat or use the bathroom and pretty soon she was approaching the borderline of Washington.

Once she had entered the state she pulled into a gas station and parked her motorcycle in the shade of the building, getting quite a few stares and wolf whistles as she straddled the thing and took off her helmet shaking her hair free of its horrid helmet head.

She placed her helmet on her handle bars and got off her bike and made her way into the gas station, ignoring the stares and whispers that followed her, ever since the fall of the Volturi and the 'outing' of vampires everyone was suspicious of anyone that was too pretty. Most embraced her kind yet many hated it.

She stalked her way to the counter and shot the teenage boy a charming smile. "Hey there cutie, I was wondering if you knew how to get to Forks Washington from her?" The boy blushed and nodded stuttering out directions that she memorized. "Thanks Hun. Hey, can I get a pack of B negative true blood? It's a long way from here and I might get the munchies."

She mentally frowned as he paled and lost his smiled and stiffly grabbed her case, setting it down on the counter rather roughly and glared at her. "That'll be fifteen seventy five." Kagome grabbed a twenty and set it on the counter, never once losing her smile and grabbed the pack of true blood. "Thanks Hun, keep the change."

With that she walked back out to her bike, the bystanders parting like the red sea once they saw what she had in her hand. And placed the pack of true blood in the compartment on the bike and straddled it once more.

She pulled the helmet over her head and was off once again. This time it only took four hours to get to Forks once there she smiled, the scent of her major was in the town, it was faded lightly, he most likely only came to town when he had to, but it was there. She followed it a grin splitting across her lips as it got stronger.

In no time at all she was riding up a huge driveway to an even bigger house and parked her bike in front of the garage smiling up at the gathering of vampires that stood on the balcony looking down at her in suspicion.

Kagome spotted her major and waved up at him as she took off her helmet. She frowned when she noticed he had golden eyes. Vegetarian. She pouted as he and the rest of his coven appeared mere feet away from her. She smiled at them all.

Emmet whistled as he took in the sexy biker chick. "Dammn my death-day isn't for another two months but thank you!"

Kagome smirked at his joke and shook her head. "Sorry Hun I'm not here for you."

Emmet pouted as she turned to Jasper and gave him a warm smile. "Hello Major." She grinned, red eyes holding warmth as she greeted the coven, "And here I thought the God of War was dead...but here he is...a vegetarian.." She looked over the family flashing her teeth, "Pity"

Jasper stared at her slack jawed, ignoring the looks from his family. "K-Kagome…"

Kagome grinned and got off her bike to pull him into a tight hug, inhaling his scent. "Long time no see Hun." She pulled back shooting him a small glare. "Would have been nice to know you were alive though."

Jasper swallowed as his arms automatically settled around her waist. "I er-I assumed you knew…" He trailed off mentally finishing his sentence, _if you were alive._

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. "If I did I would have been here ages ago, do you know how boring it is now? No more wars no more Volturi." She pouted like a child. "The best I can get is a night out on the town with Eric! And even he has simmered down, the old fart." She laughed as she pulled away to stand by her bike.

"So you gunna introduce me to your coven? Cuz if they stare any hard I think I might just burst into flames." She laughed as he nodded dumbly still in shock at seeing her here…alive…

Kagome looked around at the five vampires around her; they were all staring at her then back at Jasper.

* * *

**Kage A/N: So Yuki found an old thing...I believe it was her summary and I yanked it and fleshed it out and found a way to bring True Blood into it. Why? Cuz I can. :P I hope you guys enjoy! We have much more fun in store for this fic! **

**Yuki Note: This is old...like YEARS old. I found it on one of my old flash-drives. Hope you all enjoy this! Read and Review! **


End file.
